Young Days
by Light1
Summary: A young Walter walks through the gates of Hellsing and into a new life, with new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Young days**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: R

Setting: Pre all Manga and Anime

Authoress note:

_Italics mean either flashbacks or thoughts_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter One**

{Walter}

The house was large. It was not large in the way that houses are normally large, but rather it was large in the way that a palace would be considered large. It rose dark and foreboding in a square and ordered fashion. There was no gild architecture, no looming gargoyles and no grand statues strategically placed in the gardens. The house dominated the ground the way a garrison would dominate foreign soil, undecorated and terrifying. The boy approached, his eyes set on the entrance, his head held high and his pace quick. But as he stepped onto the gravel driveway his gait faltered and his eyes fell as the force coming off of the building hit him. He caught himself and continued on but his eyes stayed low and he didn't walk quiet so fast

"Come on, stop being a bloody fool," he whispered to himself. He stopped at the door and stared at the intercom. He kept staring for a few moments then snorted, "this is ridiculous," he snarled and rammed his thumb onto the bright orange button.

"Name?" the voice was abrupt and muffled with static. Walter frowned.

"Uh...Walter," he leaned forward towards the little speaker.

"Name?" the voice asked again.

"Walter Dornez." Walter said louder, "uh a man called Jackson told me to come here."

"Go back the way you came, turn left at the first gate, head round the back." the voice barked and then the voice and the static fell silent. Walter stood still for a moment and considered leaving. He turned and walked back to the gate and stopped again. If he headed forward he could be out the main gate in minutes, back in the city within the hour. But hen what? damp streets, pathetic thug gangs, eating whatever crap he could find or buy? he did not want go to back to that purposeless existence, at least not because he was afraid of ghost stories. Walter turned left.

The back of the building was like the front, a plan concrete block littered with dark windows. The only difference was the men. Men were lined up on the grass, kneeling, they were heavily armed and firing in sharp controlled bursts out into the grounds. Walter could just make out targets in the distance. He raised his eyebrows when one of the targets fell victim to a hail of bullets. These guys were good.

"Explain yourself," the sudden words made Walter flinch and he cursed himself. No one had been able to sneak up to him in years. This place was getting to him.

"Walter," he barked, "my name is Walter." the man looked at him before nodding.

"Ah yes, the boy Jackson found," he muttered. He was tall, with dark hair that was thinning on the top. He was strong built and he towered over Walter.

"I was told to come here," Walter stared hard fixing the man with a look that would send most of the other street toughs running, "I would not be here otherwise."

"You were were you?" The man smirked, "well tell me lad why were you told to come here?" Walter shrugged and smirked when he realised the glare wasn't working. The man smiled back at him, "so you're one of those then? One of Jackson's urchins. You think you can be a solider?"

"I don't see why not," Walter hoped his tone was firmer than he felt. He could suddenly feel eyes on him, they were burning into the back of his head.

"Think you can be a solider for Hellsing?" The man asked. Walter glared hard and ignored the feeling of being watched. "You know what we do?"

"I've heard the rumours," Walter said, "stories told by frightened people," he wanted to turn around and bark at the men for staring at him.

"People are sometimes worth listening to lad and rumours sometimes prove true."

"Not these ones," Walter said and finally gave in turning to look behind him. None of the men were looking at him. Still he felt eyes on him, goose-flesh rose on his arms. He turned back to face the man in front of him.

"You're shaking over rumours you don't believe," the man rolled his eyes "come on boy, lets get you down to Oldham he'll sort you out," he turned and stepped towards the shadowed building. Walter went to follow but stopped when he heard laughter.

The sound was deep and almost animalistic sending chills down Walter's spine and making all of the hair all over his body stand on end. But when Walter span to frown at the one making such a sound he saw nothing.

"Boy?" the man was pulling gently at his shoulder "come on now, you ignore that you hear?" Walter started to nod but as he did so something caught his eye. In the darkness by the shed, something glinted red. He squinted hard trying to make out a shape, a person, a man maybe. Red eyes focused on him, stared for a moment then were swallowed by twisting darkness and were gone.

"_Welcome to Hellsing." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Young days**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: R

Setting: Pre all Manga and Anime

Authoress note:

_Italics mean either flashbacks or thoughts_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter Two**

{Walter}

The room was sparse but Walter was pleased none the less. To a boy who had had nothing for the longest time this was a definite improvement. The bed was small and the mattress thin but the blankets looked warm and warmth was nothing to be sneered at. The chest of drawers was battered but filled with plain, durable clothes, and the mirror was cracked but the crack was small. Walter smiled at the room.

"Hello," the voice made him jump. Walter span and found himself inches away from another boy. He jumped back and cursed, that was twice now people in this place had made him jump. His nerves at being in this place were making him foolish. He caught his breath and took a moment to take in the grinning boy before him. He did a double take the boy had long, dark hair and delicate, almost effeminate features .

"Um hi," he said softly.

"You're new," the boy said his voice surprisingly deep. Walter nodded, he hadn't expected there to be anyone is age here.

"Um, yes." Walter managed while the boy grinned at him, Walter felt his blood run cold. Shaking himself free of the odd feeling he watched as the boy lurched forwards and landed with a small laugh onto the bed, he then proceeded to bounce quiet contentedly for a minuet or two while Walter walked around the small bare room touching the furnishings. One of the drawers contained a few rough looking towels and a bar of soap. He looked down at his current clothing and sighed, his jeans were tatty and torn, his shirt had more holes than cloth, only his jacket was in one piece but it was covered in dirt and grime.

"You'll want to wash?" the boy said drawing Walter's attention, he was sprawled now across the mattress, his head hanging off the end and looking at Walter upside down.

"Um, yes." Walter said again.

"The bathrooms are down the hall," the boy rolled backwards off the bed and somehow landed upright on the floor, he even managed to make the feat look graceful. "You're to rest tonight and I'll come and get you in the dawn," the boy turned to leave smirking at Walter the entire time. it was only when he had disappeared out the door that Walter realised he'd only said four words to him and didn't even know his name.

"Hey!" he shouted and bolted for the door, the boy was already at the end of the mile long corridor down the centre of the barracks. Walter blinked shocked by how far away the boy was before he caught himself and smiled, "I'm Walter."

"I know." Came the reply, Walter frowned

"Well who are you!" He yelled leaning out the doorframe, the boy smiled wider and walked away.

"Rude."Walter frowned to himself and went back into his room to retrieve the towels and soap. Leaving his room he found his mind wondering back to what the boys on the streets had said about the men who worked for Hellsing. The hallway was cold and Walter padded through it as fast as he could without running. It took him a moment to find the showers. He opened the shower door to find the room empty, he was a little surprised. He had assumed that more people would be washing before resting. He walked in and set his things down on a bench before starting to strip. His coat he placed on a hook, but the jeans and tshirt went into the bin. he stopped before removing his shorts. He had the strange feeling of being watched, absently he glanced around the room. Spotting no one he slipped out of his shorts and walked over to one of the showers. He turned on the water and tested it briefly before stepping under the spray. This place was a mountain of strange, even when he discounted the rumours this place still felt wrong. But even so, it was warm, served him his meals and would teach him a trade. Yes that trade was wholesale slaughter, a mercenary in a private army, but still it was a trade and one he could ply anywhere should he so choose.

"You just have to survive it first," he muttered then growled at himself. "For gods sake Walter, just stop it, this is an eccentric mans private house not Draculas castle stop acting like a child."

"But you are a child," Walter nearly leapt from his skin when the boy spoke,

"For gods sake," he cursed, "is there a class you all take or something, 'Sneaking for idiots'" the boy laughed.

"Not quiet, but you wont find anyone better at it than me," the boy looked smug. Walter turned off the water and felt suddenly exposed as the boy stared at him.

"Oi!" he growled. The boy rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I didn't think you would be shy," he sniggered "at least you know more than two words though."

"Smart arse," Walter muttered pulling a towel around himself. The boy laughed, Walter frowned, most people didn't laugh like that when he insulted them. "You're strange."

"Most of them here are," the boy turned to face him, "this place attracts a certain type of person, you're the first different one I've seen in years."

"Years?" Walter snapped rubbing a towel over his head, "how long have you been here? you can't be much older than me."

"Well..." the boy stopped mid sentence and tilted his head. Walter frowned and jumped when the boy let out a loud snort of irritation. "Looks like we're going to have to cut this short," he said, "I'm wanted elsewhere," he opened the door disappearing out into the hallway and letting in a draft of cold air as he did so.

"Very very very odd." Walter breathed and finished drying himself off.

Padding back to his room with his hair dripping Walter frowned, he could feel eyes on him again. He stopped and looked around, there was nothing there, just the shadows and the dust. His imagination was running away with him again.

"Come on," he hissed to himself, "Monsters are not real, well not that kind anyway," Walter flinched when he heard the laughter again and couldn't help but run the rest of the way to his room. when he pulled the blankets over himself he pretended it was cold, colder than it was. He was not the type to hide under blankets.

"Hello, HELLO," The voice was soft but determined, "why do mortals sleep all the bloody time." That was an odd thing to say, "oi!" the sound was followed by a sharp kick and Walter jerked himself awake.

"What the hell!" He snapped opening his eyes to see bright red eyes, _Red eyes focused on him, stared for a moment then were swallowed by twisting darkness and were gone. _He closed his eyes hard for a moment then reopened then and saw his new companion looking somewhat confused at him.

"Oh good," the boy smiled widely and Walter felt himself come to wakefulness fully, he felt himself smile a little, it was a nice sight to wake to, if he forgot about the sharp kick that had preceded it. Walter blinked suddenly wondering where that thought had sprung from. "You are not wanted today," the boy said slowly frowning a little obviously Walter's expression was betraying him.

"Then why..." he yawned "why wake me?" the boy paused at the question. Before his smile returned and he shrugged. Walter sighed loudly and pulled himself out of bed, pushing the boy out of his way, walking naked to his drawers and pulling out clothes.

"Did you want to see the rest of the mansion?" the boy nudged after a moment Walter grunted something. "Well?" Walter grunted again and turned. He managed not to fly out of his skin when he walked into his companion who was unexplainably right behind him. "Go get some breakfast," the boy laughed at him, "I'll find you later." Breakfast sounded like a good idea.

"Where's the kitchens?" Walter asked turning round and pulling out a shirt. He frowned when he wasn't answered and turned to find himself alone in the room. The door was still shut and Walter hadn't heard it open. he walked to the door, it was locked from the inside. Walter felt his stomach flip and for a moment bile rose in his throat. He swallowed it and cursed himself again. He finished dressing quickly and walked out into the corridors.

As it happened he had no problem finding the kitchen, he simply followed the smell of food up to the next floor and entered the door marked 'mess'. There were three people in the room, two ignored him but one did not. The man who approached him was large and somewhat intimidating but Walter did not fear him, he almost laughed, it was refreshing not to panic every time someone came up to him.

"You're the new lad eh?" he asked, Walter nodded, "slight bit young."

"I'm not the only kid here," Walter snapped. The man went very still for a moment.

"Met him then have you?" He said, Walter nodded. The man looked crestfallen, "well he's not always so young." He looked as if he wanted to say more but then thought better of it and dropped it, "how about we get you fed then boy, look like skin and bones you do." He lead Walter over to a hot table on which was a spread that made Walter's mouth water. He grabbed himself a plate and filled it high, he contemplated getting a second one but thought better of it. He sat with the man now talking animatedly to him.

"Never thought I'd see a hunter as young as you," the man was saying, "although there's no law says how old vampire hunters need to be, and if you was found by us then you got to have what it takes, Mr. Jackson knows his stuff."

"Vampires?" Walter asked feeling uncomfortable, he'd heard the rumours but he'd thought it nothing more than an odd rumour. Vampire weren't real. Rumours were just rumours. _Red eyes focused on him, stared for a moment then were swallowed by twisting darkness and were gone. _Walter felt a lump in his throat.

"We are the only one who use a vampire to fight em too," the man beamed as if proud, but his expression fell quickly, Walter noticed that the other two in the room were silent and listening to the man also. "Wish we didn't sometimes though, that one gives me the creeping willies."

"Vampire?" Walter frowned _Red eyes focused on him, stared for a moment then were swallowed by twisting darkness and were gone._ He could hear the boys on the street now, whispers about what went on in the old mansion at night, people that vanished and monsters that lived in shadows. But they were just rumours.

"Yes his name is Alucard. Strong sucker too, seems to have taken an interest in you," the man spoke softly as if afraid the beast would hear him, "Hellsing keep him locked up. He's dangerous. Don't let him near you again."

"Why would I go near a vampire? I mean if they were real," Walter frowned ignoring the use of the word again; the man just looked at him before sighing loudly.

"You boy, be careful, it's not in a vampires nature to be friends," he fell silent after that and Walter felt himself getting angry, he hated people who didn't make sense. It was incredibly irritating. He finished his breakfast quickly with sharp angry motions and left. He closed the door and turned walking straight into his new friend.

"Careful boy," the boy said, "I thought you'd gotten lost, I've been looking for you." The boy smiled and it was not pleasant, it was a dangerous smile, but despite that or maybe because of it Walter found himself liking it.

"Did you want to watch a film with me?" Walter asked suddenly surprising himself. His companion seemed equally surprised and frowned at Walter for a moment before his expression softened.

"Alright," he said slowly as if testing the word.

Walter found himself wondering as they walked to the projection room, just why his friend had been so surprised at his offer of company. But then Walter had seen no one else even near their age in this place and it was doubtful the other men here wanted to babysit a child. Maybe his friend had gotten used to being lonely. They reached the room and Walter looked through the box to see what they had to choose from. They argued briefly over what to watch, and Walter found himself laughing. Strange that an argument could be amusing. It had been such a long time since he'd had a friend, a close friend. Maybe it would be nice to get himself another one. He set up the projector and dimmed the lights before dragging his companion who was watching him with interest to the seats.

"I've missed the cinema," Walter breathed, "I haven't been since I was small."

"You are small," the boy smirked. Walter punched him, gently in the arm.

"I'm serious. We should go some time, see a new film, something exciting,"

"I think you'll find working here will be enough excitement for you," the boy said "ask me again in a week or so when you've been on your first mission if you want to go see something exciting."

"Mission?" Walter said, "I figured the most we'd do here was guard duty."

"Why?" the boy frowned "are you afraid?" Walter felt himself blush.

"No," he snapped, "I'm just surprised,"

"Well you had better get over your 'surprise' soon," the boy sniggered, Walter hit him again and turned towards the screen. The film was an old one, but Walter didn't mind. He glanced at his friend occasionally and enjoyed the quiet companionship. it had been a long time since he'd felt able to relax around someone else. Living as he had done before coming here it was dangerous to relax around his peers. The constant wars between them for position in their pathetic empire had left him exhausted and drained. When Jackson had approached him that tiredness had started to fall away and sitting here, he felt like he was on holiday rather than at work.

"You know what would make this perfect?" Walter said after a while, "a good scotch."

"I doubt you've ever had a 'good' scotch," the boy yawned and Walter laughed as the boy literally snuggled down into his chair.

"I have so," Walter prodded his companion, "last month Geoffrey and I made a few bob down by the river and I bought the house special at the Lamb and Flag."

"Oh well a regular connoisseur clearly," his friend's voice was muffled against his legs and he curled up and yawned again.

"Oh like you are." Walter snorted. His companion blinked blearily at him and for a moment Walter could have sworn his eyes were blood red.

"I don't drink...scotch," his friend mumbeled and then like in the shower room he went very still and tilted his head. "Do I bring the boy?" he asked softly then snorted loudly and looked at Walter who had raised an eyebrow. "We have a mission. Come we must see our Master." he stood and smiled at Walter before walking towards the door.

Walter frowned through his confusion, at the words his friend had used, he could understand addressing Sir Hellsing as 'sir' or 'commander' or some other acceptable title but for some reason the word 'master' made Walter uncomfortable. As if his companion was a slave. But then something more disturbing caught his attention.

"Wait how did you know he wants us?"

**End chapter**

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Young days**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: R

Setting: Pre all Manga and Anime

_Italics mean either flashbacks or thoughts_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter Three**

{Walter}

It was carnage.

The building had fallen a few moments ago; a bomb placed by the enemy or by Hellsing Walter wasn't sure any more. Rubble littered the streets, broken glass covered every surface and men lay dying in the street. There were creatures moving through the rubble, Walter didn't know what they were, but they had teeth and claws and they were eating people. Walter dipped back behind the wall he was hiding behind and looked at the gun in his hand.

"Useless," he grumbled at the offending weapon. He vowed that if he lived through this then he would find something else to use, something that didn't require ammunition. He jumped when he heard a scream close by. He had to find a way out of here before he was found, all thoughts of the mission were gone now, all that mattered was survival. He moved from his sitting position into a crouch and concentrated on slowing his own heart down so he could run without causing the damn thing to explode inside his chest.

"Don't run yet," a voice said from behind him.

"You!" Walter gasped, looking at his friend, the boy smiled at him. Walter flinched at the smile, there was something very wrong with that smile. Walter quashed his instincts which were trying to make him flee his friend rather than the strange monstrous creatures still wrecking havoc behind them.

"Walter," the captain threw himself behind the wall Walter was hiding behind. Several other men followed. "Orders are to stay put the house is sending reinforcements."

"I'm already here actually," Walter frowned at his unusual friend, the boy had a very strange sense of humour. Walter turned back to the captain to find him whiter than the sheets on Walter's bed. Walter frowned feeling his heart pick up once again and turned back to his friend. _Red eyes focused on him, stared for a moment then were swallowed by twisting darkness and were gone. _Walter's stomach tied itself in knots.

"Come on," his friend stood up and took Walter's wrist in his hand, "it's not safe for you here." He pulled and despite his slight frame Walter found himself unable to resist. His arm was almost pulled out of its socket before he relented and allowed himself to be basically dragged across a small battle field. In a detached way his conscious kicked in.

"What about the captain, the men?" Walter asked, as the boy in front of him stopped behind a large piece of rubble.

"Leave them," the boy shrugged as if this was an everyday occurrence. Walter mentally corrected himself this was an everyday occurrence now, this was his life and he couldn't deny the fact he enjoyed it, his adrenalin was pumping hard and fast through his system and despite the fear of pain and death he couldn't help but love it. But those men, if his friend knew a place of safety they really should go back and get the men.

"We can't," Walter said, "we have to go back," his friend sighed and stopped but did not let go of Walter.

"You saw them, how they reacted to me," the boy snapped, Walter flinched at his tone, "do you really think they would come with me?" Walter frowned, the men had reacted very strangely. Walter knew his friend saw him giving in and he let himself be pulled when the boy pulled.

"Why were they so afraid of you?" Walter asked, not voicing the question he really wanted answering '_why am I afraid of you?_'

"I'll tell you sometime," his friend answered and pulled Walter towards the remains of a small building. He picked up speed and Walter started struggling again.

"I don't see a door," he snapped "or a hole or any kind of entra... Wall that's a wall!" he covered his eyes and braced himself for an impact but none came when he was expecting one and his friend stopped running, Walter barrelled into his small frame.

"You should be aright here for a time," his friend said casually, he turned to Walter smiling, "I can't believe you used up all your ammunition in the first two minuets."

"I am not using guns again," Walter took a breath, fighting down the sudden nausea. he swallowed hard and looked at his 'friend'. _Red eyes focused on him, stared for a moment then were swallowed by twisting darkness and were gone. _ "That was a wall," he said calmly, his friend nodded

"It was, and still is," Walter glanced behind him to make sure his friend was not lying. When he turned back his odd companion was looking around the room, making sure nothing else could get inside, or perhaps more truthfully, making sure his new friend couldn't get out. Satisfied that Walter was not about to die any time soon, the young dark haired boy turned back to Walter, "I'll be back in a minuet," he walked towards the wall.

"You're Alucard aren't you?" Walter breathed.

The boy looked at him solemnly and took a deep breath then turned and continued to walk towards the wall. he stopped when he reached it but did not face Walter.

"Yes," he said, "I am," with that he disappeared through the wall.

"Oh," Walter muttered sitting down.

The battle outside was loud but it was also short. Walter felt himself go numb listening to it. He could hear screaming and gunfire but it was background to his thoughts. He was thinking about what had been said to him at breakfast today and wondering if perhaps he should have listened. He stood up and looked around the small room, should he run? Alucard would be back maybe and vampires ate people. Walter sat back down. Alucard had been a little strange but he had been friendly and he seemed lonely, and more importantly Walter had liked him, really liked him. He didn't want to turn away, Walter laughed at that thought, how strange to be thinking such.

"What's so funny?" a voice called, Walter turned to see the top half of his vampire friend coming through the wall. He had to concentrate to stop himself flinching at the freakish display. They were silent for a moment before with a sigh Walter held his hand up to the vampire. Alucard frowned and stared for a moment.

"Aren't you going to help me up then?" Walter asked, the words shocked the vampire out of his thoughts and he reached down pulling the human boy to his feet and then back out through the wall. Walter held his breath as he slid through the wall and wondered why he couldn;t feel anything. why couldn't he feel the cool of the stone as his body passed through it. He opened his eyes when they were still and gasped as he looked at the field. It was silent now, littered with dead and great black hounds walked the field, tearing into any left alive.

"Don't fear them," Alucard said, "they are mine." Walter nodded giving the monster dogs a wide birth as he followed Alucard back towards the main road. They were silent as the walked, Walter stopped a little way away from the road and swallowed hard.

"Why did you hide from me?" He asked, the vampire stopped and looked back at him, "you never told me your name, or your ... nature, or anything."

"I never tried to hide from you what I am," the boy, the vampire, Alucard spoke.

"You never told me either," Walter huffed, Alucard laughed.

"No I didn't," he admitted, "but you know now and it was fun while it lasted," he sounded a little sad, Walter looked away. Alucard was a vampire, he was a creature that fed of the life blood of humans and he was far more dangerous than anything Walter had ever encountered. But he didn't seem like he was trying to frighten Walter. Walter looked at the boy in front of him, he had to admit that he was a little afraid of him, but not so scared he wanted the vampire to leave. He had enjoined having a friend again and it was clear now why Alucard was avoided, so maybe the vampire had enjoyed having a friend again also. Walter wondered if he was being arrogant, maybe vampires didn't want friends. He glanced at the vampire next to him, he wasn't ripping anything apart or playing the organ loudly he was petting one of the huge black dogs talking to it softly. Walter swallowed hard.

"But you don't have to leave do you?" he breathed, Alucard stopped petting his dog and fell silent. He was silent for a long time before speaking.

"No," he said slowly, "I don't have to leave, but no one else would teach you if I was to be around you, you would lose out," Walter snorted and smirked.

"I think I would lose out more if you left," he said without thought and felt himself go bright red. They both were silent and started walking again, the great black dog following a few steps behind. Walter felt himself glancing over his shoulder watching it. To distract himself he asked another question.

"You don't really look like that do you?" he said. Alucard glared down at the ground and was silent, it was a strange expression one Walter found himself smiling at.

"What does it matter what I look like." The vampire snapped when Walter laughed. Walter laughed harder at the developing pout and the vampire glared at him which made not laughing impossible. The vampire hissed quietly to himself and rolled his eyes. He reached back and grabbed Walter's wrist to tug him in the direction of the few waiting cars. "If I were to look my true age I would be dust and slip through your fingers. Would you prefer that?" Walter looked at the cool hand holding his wrist and shook his head.

"I don't think I would," he smiled and was delighted when Alucard smiled back.

**End Fic**

Authoress note:.

Please review.


End file.
